


Rex Nemorensis

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Кто-то рвет ткань вселенной, и кудесник Сэлиман занимается расследованием.Или о том, как Хоул обнаружил проход из Уэльса в Ингарию (с небольшой посторонней помощью).
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Ben Sullivan | Wizard Suliman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Rex Nemorensis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rex Nemorensis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956611) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



Университетский экземпляр “Золотой Ветви” попал к Бену с опозданием на целых пять дней и источал тягучий аромат жасмина и отголоски сильного волшебства. 

Кажется, то был четверг.

***

За время отсутствия книга ничуть не пострадала. Даже записка со страстной мольбой “ПРОШУ ВЕРНУТЬ КНИГУ ВОВРЕМЯ У МЕНЯ КУРСОВАЯ”, которую Бен приклеил к внутренней стороне обложки, никуда не делась. Очевидно, на ее содержание не обратили внимания.

Он пролистал знакомые страницы в поисках новых пометок - здесь что-то подчеркнули карандашом, там оставили неразборчивые каракули…. Помятый глянцевый листок выпорхнул ему на колени. Послание, написанное самым ужасным почерком, какой он когда-либо видел, гласило: 

_“О Таинственный Недруг, мой Соперник за обладание единственным экземпляром сей благословенной Книги,_

_рассчитываю на твое понимание (негодование?) в свете моей нерасторопности.  
Признаюсь, я приложил все вероломные (возможные?) усилия, и ты наверняка злорадствуешь (замечаешь?) - в этот раз я задержался всего на пять дней. Увы! В последний момент в проводимом мною Эксперименте возникли непредвиденные осложнения, и мне понадобилась Книга, чтобы кое-что узурпировать (уточнить?). Надеюсь, твоя магнезиальность (милостивость?) простирается достаточно широко, чтобы даровать мне прощение._

_Со всем великолепием, твой  
Заклятый Враг”. _

Бен перевернул записку. Написана она была на обороте флайера с выездного матча по регби против Кардиффа двухлетней давности. Похоже, его Заклятый Враг - тот еще барахольщик. Или же регби не подчиняется всеобщим пространственно-временным законам. В конце концов, в спорте Бен разбирался неважно.

Он понюхал пропахшие жасмином страницы книги, приложил ухо к обложке, прислушиваясь к отдаленному гулу магии, и попытался - уже не в первый раз - разобраться, что за человек этот самый Заклятый Враг.

***

Битва за Книгу, как про себя характеризовал происходящее Бен - впрочем, только тогда, когда от недосыпания он впадал в мелодраматический бафос, - разгорелась с тех самых пор, как он нашел дверь в Ингарию.

Долгая нескончаемая борьба с безликим врагом, которого он постепенно узнал как самого себя, как Холмс знал Мориарти или Сципион - Ганнибала, началась так. При подготовке к занятиям - чаще всего, к занятиям у миссис Пенстеммон, хотя иногда и к семинарам в Суонси - Бен брал в библиотеке “Золотую Ветвь” и возвращал ее задолго до положенного срока - он не был варваром. Как водится, однажды он обнаружил, что книга ему нужна снова , и вернулся в библиотеку только чтобы узнать, что за те пять часов с тех пор, как он ее сдал, книгу уже взяли. Затем последовали несколько недель глухой ярости, в течение которых Бен наведывался в библиотеку каждый день, пока, наконец этот книжный вор и заклятый враг не соизволил вернуть книгу - с опозданием. Книга потрескивала от остаточного волшебства и благоухала духами ее последнего читателя. 

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы уже обзавестись собственным экземпляром, - упрекнул Бена его куратор, когда тот принес итоговую работу по переселению душ с опозданием на те самые пять дней. (Спустя неделю он получил свою работу обратно. В ее углу красовалась большая алая “А-”, чуть ниже еще крупнее и еще алее значилось: “- 5 баллов, пропущены сроки сдачи!!!”) - Или позаимствуй книгу у кого-нибудь. Да черт, бери хоть мою. 

\- Хорошо, - как обычно ответил Бен. - В следующий раз я так и сделаю.

Впрочем, следовать совету куратора он не собирался. Возможно, потому что он был нищим магистрантом, не готовым тратить целых двадцать фунтов на книгу, которую можно достать бесплатно. Возможно, потому что он привык к библиотечному экземпляру - старинной книге в твердом переплете, обтянутом ярко-красной тканью. Ее широкие поля пестрели пометками, оставленными второпях поколениями студентов начиная аж с 1800-х годов. Или же, возможно, дело было в торжестве, охватывавшем его каждый раз, когда ему удавалось вырвать книгу из когтей его заклятого врага. Он настолько увлекся этим своеобразным перетягиванием каната, что отступиться для него означало тут же упасть плашмя.

Говоря начистоту, он был вынужден признать, что все-таки питал склонность к мелодраме. И конспекты его теперь тоже все пропахли жасмином.

***

\- Похоже, - сказал Бен принцу Джастину в следующее посещение Ингарии, - я не единственный волшебник в кампусе.

Джастин поджал губы, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по разделяющему их столу красного дерева. Они ожидали короля в одном из беломраморных сводчатых вестибюлей королевской библиотеки. Бен подготовил доклад о возможном применении энергии ветра для получения электричества, у принца было около дюжины петиций по этому же вопросу.

\- И кто второй?

Бен рассказал про книжного вора. Рассказ занял довольно много времени: сперва пришлось кратко объяснить, как устроены университеты и их библиотеки в современном Уэльсе, а затем последовала печальная повесть, как он не смог сдать итоговую работу вовремя из-за какого-то незнакомца, совершенно неспособного возвращать библиотечные книги к назначенному сроку.

\- Хм, - протянул Джастин, когда он закончил. - Что ж, это многое проясняет.

Бен не ожидал, что принц хоть как-то заинтересуется, но люди из Ингарии никогда не переставали его удивлять.

\- Что?  
\- Странные новости приходят из деревень, - сообщил Джастин. - Люди видят то, чего нет. Работают в поле или выходят во двор, поворачивают голову - и заглядывают в иной мир. Крестьянка из Аппер-Фолдинг утверждает, что стала свидетельницей человеческого жертвоприношения - толпа молодых людей в странных одеждах носилась по полю и убивала друг друга из-за мяча, что-то в таком роде. А один рыбак рассказывает, что наблюдал улицу под дождем, с высокими зданиями и колесницами без лошадей, о которых ты нам рассказывал…

\- Это автомобили, - машинально уточнил Бен. 

\- Да-да, они, - кивнул Джастин. - Напоминает твой мир, правда?

Бен поерзал на стуле. Он всегда знал, что волшебников в его мире хватало - кого-то распознать легче, кого-то - труднее. Но ему и в голову не приходило, что он не единственный, кто знает об Ингарии.

\- Говоришь, только видят? Они не могут пройти насквозь? 

\- Это окна, а не двери, - сказал Джастин. - Но и это нехорошо. Старушка Пенстеммон вне себя от ярости. Говорит, это преднамеренный вандализм. И что нынешняя молодежь не питает ни малейшего уважения к границам между вселенными, нагло вламывается в чужое пространство-время, ну и так далее, ты ее знаешь.

Бен поморщился. Какое счастье, что следующий урок у нее - только на следующей неделе. 

\- Я наложил на дверь самые сильные чары, какие только смог, - сказал он. - А с твоей стороны ее охраняют солдаты. Не думаю, что кто-то сможет прорваться.

\- Лучше бы им даже не пробовать, - заметил Джастин. - Иначе мой брат перепугается, а ты знаешь, какой он делается, если его испугать. Просто присмотри для меня за этим твоим книжным вором, хорошо? 

Бен пожал плечами.

\- Естественно. Я и так собирался это сделать.

***

_“Заклятый Враг,_ \- писал Бен. - _Осмелюсь поинтересоваться, что за эксперимент ты проводишь? Также замечу, что вскоре эта книга мне снова понадобится. Твой Недруг”._

Оставалось только ждать. В перерывах между семинарами Бен на велосипеде объехал весь кампус в поисках прорех между мирами. И в самом деле, ему удалось найти несколько мест, где грань казалась какой-то мягкой, как намокший под дождем картон: на трибунах стадиона для регби ему показалось, что вдалеке мелькнуло поле с молодой пшеницей, а прямо на выходе из кампуса, у дороги, по асфальту как будто проплыли крошечные рыбацкие лодки, и рыбаки изумленно обернулись на него. 

В животе порхали бабочки. Всего лишь страх, решил Бен, страх за новый, обнаруженный им мир. И уж точно никак не радостное предвкушение.

Он тщательно починил прорехи и отправился в библиотеку проверить, не появилась ли книга.

***

“Золотая Ветвь” в этот раз задержалась всего на два дня. И сейчас в ней что-то изменилось, хотя Бен никак не мог понять, что именно. Внутри оказалась сложенная во много раз записка - ответ от Злейшего Врага:

_“О мой недруг,  
Излишне говорить, насколько искусство Управления Погодой важно для человека, состоящего в спортивной команде, и я дерзнул освоить сие искусство. Прежде я вызывал дождь лишь единожды (в возрасте четырех лет, рассердившись на мою матушку), потому теперь я решил использовать Симпатический Метод, заключающийся в обмакивании святого образа в воду, что, по всей вероятности, является одним из наивернейших способов вызывания дождя (см. “Золотая Ветвь”, стр. 75-77). Для этого я использовал камешек, присланный мне моей сестрой. Как она утверждает, он имеет точное подобие Девы Марии и, таким образом, призван отвратить меня от Злонамеренных Деяний. _

_Коротко говоря, заклинание сработало, хотя и всего лишь в радиусе двух футов от моей особы, промочив всю мою домашнюю работу и большую часть заготовок моих заклинаний (но, как ты изволишь видеть, не сию Книгу, на которую я наложил ограждающее заклинание специально для тебя), посему осмелюсь утверждать, что добился потрясающего успеха._

_Выдворительно (Разрушительно?) твой,  
Заклятый Враг_

_P.S. Как тебе мои новые духи?”_

И тут Бен понял, что изменилось в книге. Из-под стойкой и напряженной пряности остаточного волшебства пробивался не жасмин, а какой-то новый аромат, сладковатый, напоминающий мускус. Он навевал мысли о прогулке в сумерках по розовому саду, когда срываешь цветок на длинном стебле и приносишь его в темный кабинет, где по стенам стоят шкафы со старинными книгами, а в очаге потрескивает полено.  
Бен поднес книгу к лицу и веером пролистал страницы. Несомненно, отпечаток магии на ней был тем же самым, что и на окнах, открывавшихся в Ингарию. По-видимому, его противник не только управлял погодой, но и пробивал дыры в иные миры. 

И тогда ничего удивительного, что стоило завести речь о его работе, как он тут же обрел способность разборчиво писать. 

Бен глубоко вдохнул благоухание утренней розы. Становилось все сложнее игнорировать бабочек в животе, и он начал осознавать весь масштаб происходящей катастрофы.

***

Он обнаружил дверь, когда учился в Суонси на первом курсе.

Это было нетрудно. В конце концов, о ней знали все, даже если и не верили в ее существование - всего лишь одна из тех университетских легенд, как вампир с факультета физики, гроб, захороненный под футбольным полем, или тот матричный принтер на кафедре у геологов, имевший обыкновение высасывать души, а затем распечатывать их в виде расплывчатых чернильных пятен. Истории эти передавались из уст в уста под покровом ночи, когда студенческий оркестр засиживался на репетиции допоздна или автобус не приходил вовремя, и забывались с первым же лучом солнца.

Но дверь была принадлежала к явлениям иного рода. Бен тщательно все разузнал, поговорил с людьми и начал ее искать. И одним зимним днем, на перемене, он наконец обнаружил ее - наполовину заваленную старыми коробками в библиотечном хранилище. В тот же день он впервые ступил в Ингарию и с тех пор не оглядывался. 

(“Я не знаю, кто ты, - сказал принц Джастин, когда спустя несколько недель беспорядочных скитаний Бен объявился во дворце в Кингсбери, - но я знаю, что ты единственный”.) 

Бен знал, что за последние сто лет больше никто не находил дверь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы накопить достаточно сил, чтобы пройти сквозь нее. Какая-то извращенная гордость требовала оставить все как есть. Но с другой стороны тайна жгла ему руки подобно стофунтовой банкноте в кошельке - она была слишком прекрасной и слишком большой, чтобы хранить ее только для себя. Ему было абсолютно, совершенно необходимо поделиться ею с кем-то - и плевать, что подумают Джастин с миссис Пенстеммон, - потому что иначе он просто сойдет с ума.

***

Теперь у него появилась еще одна зацепка касаемо личности книжного вора. При ближайшем рассмотрении лист бумаги, на котором была написана последняя записка, оказался квитанцией на оплату библиотечных штрафов, выписанной на имя некоего Хоуэлла Дженкинса.

Он прекрасно понимал, что то была не случайная оплошность. Книжный вор должно быть понимал, что Бен вот-вот настигнет его, и начал приготовления к формальному знакомству. Но ответ Бен все равно адресовал Заклятому Врагу, что уже само по себе теперь звучало как почетный титул и приветствие одновременно.

_“Заклятый Враг,_

_я бы не назвал это успехом. Да и неудивительно - если святой образ не в силах даже отвратить тебя от злонамеренных деяний в виде похищения книг, то вряд ли он справится с вызыванием бури. Возьму на себя смелость предложить тебе испробовать более мощный способ. Поскольку ты знаком с Симпатическим Методом, тебе не должно составить труда использовать, скажем, запись шума дождя в качестве краеугольного камня твоего заклинания и применить перенос звуковых характеристик, чтобы сотворить настоящий дождь._

_И позволю себе еще одно замечание: если суммировать все твои библиотечные штрафы, ты мог бы купить целую полку “Золотых Ветвей”._

_Недруг_

_P.S. Насколько могу судить, духи идеально подходят под твой характер - нечто необъяснимое, своенравное и странное"._

Он сдал книгу в пятницу. Все выходные и большую часть понедельника лил дождь.

***

На этот раз “Золотая Ветвь” попала в его руки пропахшей корицей, гвоздикой и водяным гиацинтом - тяжелый аромат напоминал Бену мартини со льдом, каменистые пляжи и долгие летние ночи в беседке под звездным небом. Внутри оказался сложенный лист бумаги, перепачканной чернилами - конспект важнейшей лекции по философии магии и религии. На обороте Бена поджидали хорошо знакомые каракули его Заклятого Врага.

_“О песнь соловья! О гадюка в траве!_

_Славься! Мне и в голову не пришло попробовать перенос звуковых характеристик, но я испытал твой способ - и он сработал. Признаюсь, я не смог найти в библиотеке записи шума дождя, потому обратился к ближайшему аналогу - и воспользовался записями звуков океана. Ты наверняка заметил, что у меня все получилось (на самом деле труднее оказалось прекратить дождь), вот только в записи океана оказалось еще и отдаленное эхо песни китов, и теперь в моей комнате поселился призрачный кит._

_О враг мой, мой блестящий противник, если кратко, я перед тобой в неоплатном (мимолетном?) долгу. Часто ли тебе приходилось сотворять (соизмерять?) подобные заклинания? Мне очень хотелось бы узнать побольше о твоих Исследованиях._

_Ты совершенно верно заметил: то, что я не выжимаю (спускаю?) на библиотечные штрафы, я выжимаю (спускаю?) на духи, ибо хотя Роскошь не есть необходимость, но Иллюзия роскоши необходимостью является, а потому, боюсь, мне придется продолжить воевать с тобой за Книгу._

_Ужасающий (умоляющий?) тебя,  
Заклятый Враг_

_P.S. “Нечто необъяснимое, своенравное и странное” - это самая точная оценка моего характера, которую я когда-либо слышал, ну или по крайней мере самая лестная. А поверь, каких только оценок я не слышал”._

Бен решил, что ему нужно с этим переспать. Сперва одну ночь, потом еще одну, и еще одну. Сделал он это вполне буквально - засунул “Золотую Ветвь” с ее таинственным легким запахом прямо под подушку. Как он объяснил себе свое решение - лишь для того, чтобы его спящий мозг прислушивался к колебаниям остаточной магии Заклятого Врага и пришел к какому-то выводу относительно него.

В конце концов, он ответил:

_“Заклятый Враг,_

_попробую предложить решение, выгодное для нас обоих. Мы вполне можем заниматься по книге вместе (мой первый экзамен - ровно через три недели), и я тем временем расскажу тебе о своих исследованиях._

_Недруг”._

Подумав немного, он добавил:

_“P.S. Кроме того, мне хотелось бы убедиться лично, насколько описание “своенравного и странного” тебе подходит”._

Он брызнул на бумагу собственный яблоневый одеколон (он хорошо сочетался в водяным гиацинтом), засунул записку между страниц и сдал книгу в библиотеку следующим же утром. Сил раздумывать дольше у него не было. 

Джастин его убьет. 

***

Он ждал, ждал, и ждал. 

\- Да-да, вашу книгу должны вернуть девятнадцатого апреля, - сказал ему помощник библотекаря, весь издерганный. - Мистер Салливан, как я уже говорил вам, мы сообщим, когда книга появятся. Наберитесь терпения. 

Бен понял намек и перестал появляться в библиотеке. В очередной раз он пришел только двадцатого, вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на библиотекаря, тот в ответ сокрушенно покачал головой, и Бен удалился. То же самое повторилось двадцать первого, двадцать второго и двадцать третьего. 

Двадцать четвертого его нервы не выдержали. 

Началась зачетная неделя, количество выпитых энергетиков во много раз превышало количество часов сна. Он был почти уверен, что завалил утренний экзамен по латыни, и отчаянно нуждался в книгах для подготовки к остальным экзаменам. Предположим, собственно “Золотая Ветвь” была ему не особенно нужна - не будучи дураком он законспектировал основные главы еще в самом начале Битвы за Книгу, но Заклятый Враг не мог этого знать. Заклятый Враг был эгоистичной, жадной, самовлюбленной свиньей, которая не думала ни о чем, кроме заклинаний и духов, и которая, очевидно, на досуге развлекалась, раздирая вселенную на куски. 

К тому времени Бен провел без сна почти тридцать часов. Время перевалило за полночь, а в восемь утра у него стоял экзамен по Шекспиру. Стены комнаты в общежитии расплывались перед слезящимися глазами, лицо посерело от недосыпания, и все его мысли были только о том, что он не сдаст ни один экзамен и ему придется заново проходить этот семестр, а денег на оплату обучения нет, и три его сестры, мать, миссис Пенстеммон и, почти наверняка, король Ингарии - все они будут в нем страшно разочарованы. 

Он отчаянно нуждался в “Золотой Ветви”. Только она могла спасти его оценки и, следовательно, его жизнь. Основываясь на этой предпосылке он сделал простой, хотя и не вполне обоснованный вывод - ему придется отыскать книгу и забрать ее несмотря ни на что, даже если ради этого придется драться на крыше в эпичной дуэли с Хоуэллом Дженкинсом не на жизнь, а на смерть. 

Он хранил все записки Злейшего Врага в папке с исследованиями Ингарии. Ему всегда казалось, что они как-то связаны, и Бен похвалил себя за хорошую интуицию. Невозможно ни до чего дотронуться, не оставив частицу себя - будь то жизненная энергия, аура, ДНК или как угодно это назвать. Эта истина была самым первым, что внушила ему миссис Пенстеммон. Потому Бену не составило большого труда соорудить поисковое заклинание, основываясь на флайере с регби, библиотечной квитанции и конспектах по философии - и выяснить, что в настоящее время Заклятый Враг находился в общежитии в десяти минутах ходьбы от Бена. 

Дальнейшие действия были очевидны.

Он осушил еще одну баночку энергетика, оделся и двинулся по кампусу точно заправленный кофеином ангел возмездия, окутанный яростью, ведомый злобой. Магия потрескивала вокруг него как воздух перед грозой. Над головой собирались черные тучи. Трава увядала под его ногами. Он бесцеремонно ворвался в общежитие Заклятого Врага, остановился посреди холла и вопросил:

\- Кто из вас Хоуэлл Дженкинс?

В этот поздний вечер с десяток студентов еще сидели в холле маленькими печальными островками, погребенными под книгами и конспектами. На Бена поднялись мутные покрасневшие глаза, и Бен сразу понял, что Заклятого Врага среди этих студентов не было. Хотя бы потому, что все они производили впечатление приличных и честных людей. 

\- О, - произнес кто-то, глядя на Бена поверх банки колы, - вот еще один. 

Бен выпрямился во весь свой немалый рост. Где-то вдали пророкотал гром. 

\- Кто?

\- Он бросил тебя или твою сестру? - уточнил еще кто-то. - Или увел твою девушку?

Дальше Бен не слушал. Краем глаза он что-то заметил, что-то хорошо знакомое и жизненно важное: его возлюбленная “Золотая Ветвь” в ярко-красной обложке стояла на столе - точно свидетель обвинения в ожидании повестки в суд. Бен перемахнул через диван и двух студентов и схватил ее.

\- Вот ты где!

Скрипнула дверь. За окном молния расчертила темное небо на три части. 

\- Что, черт побери, здесь происходит? - спросил новый голос.

Бен обернулся. На лестнице, ведущей в студенческие комнаты, стояло самое настоящее исчадие ада. Оно приняло вид юного младшекурсника в пижамных штанах и свитере с надписью Welsh Rugby. Выглядел этот младшекурсник сердитым и взвинченным. Иссиня-черные волосы, на затылке схваченные в растрепанный узел, падали на лицо завитками, подчеркивая высокие скулы и бледно-зеленые глаза.Глаза эти посмотрели на Бена, на книгу в его руке и расширились в ужасе.

\- О нет. 

Теперь никто даже не притворялся, что учит. Все взоры устремились на них. Бен угрожающе воздел “Золотую Ветвь”, чувствуя себя жрецом, пробравшимся в священную рощу Дианы, чтобы убить своего предшественника и занять его место.

\- О да.

Хоуэлл ткнул в него длинным пальцем.

\- Только не ты. 

\- Но это я, - сказал Бен.

\- Оно не должно было произойти вот так! - взвыл Хоуэлл. Он в отчаянии запустил в волосы пятерню. Пучок тут же развалился, и пряди рассыпались, разлегшись у него на плечах как мокрая кошка. - Не так скоро! Хотя бы дай мне переодеться!

Он развернулся на пятках и кинулся вверх по лестнице. Шум вырвал Бена из оцепенения.

\- Вернись! - крикнул он, но тощий силуэт Хоуэлла продолжал удаляться. Бен ринулся за ним.

Его проводили одобрительным гиканьем и свистом. Бен промчался за Хоуэллом по трем пролетам и узкому коридору и ни разу не оглянулся. Хоуэлл бежал быстро. В конце концов, он был спортсменом и к тому же производил впечатление человека с большим опытом убегания от преследователей. Из какой-то комнаты послышался заспанный голос:

\- Хоуэлл, ложись спать.

\- Простите! - взвизгнул Хоуэлл, дернул на себя одну из дверей и скрылся внутри. Щелкнул замок. 

Бен забарабанил в дверь. Он не совсем представлял, что ему нужно по ту сторону, но он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сдаться. Он уже призвал так много магической энергии, что не знал, сможет ли избавиться от нее без вреда для себя. 

\- Впусти меня!

\- Я не готов! - возопил Хоуэлл пронзительным голосом, в котором звучала паника. Тон наводил на мысль, что наступил по меньшей мере конец света. Внутри комнаты произошел выброс магии такой силы, что Бен отшатнулся от двери. Затем последовала какофония громких шипящих звуков. - Дай мне пять минут, я причешусь!

Шипение нарастало. К нему присоединилось громкое скрежетание. По рукам Бена побежали мурашки от мощи заклинания. Хоуэлл скорее призывал демонов или поднимал мертвецов - но уж точно никак не причесывался. Перед мысленным взором Бена пронеслись мрачные видения рушащихся сингулярностей, разлетающихся в клочья кротовых нор и солнц, падающих с небес.

\- Чем ты там занимаешься? Пусти меня, или я выломаю дверь!

Вместо ответа дверь пронзила сосулька длиной в целый фут и острая как шпага. Целилась она прямо в лицо Бена, но тот вовремя увернулся. Послышался звук, словно целый утес рухнул в море, а затем крик:

\- Проклятье!

Мановением руки Бен смахнул сосульку и снова постучал в дверь. Он бы просто снес дверь, как делал каждый раз, когда забывал ключи от своей комнаты, но на этой стояли мощные охранные заклинания.

\- Я запущу к тебе пауков, если не откроешь прямо сейчас!

\- Давай, - заносчиво откликнулся Хоуэлл. Судя по голосу, он слегка запыхался. Язык пламени вырвался из-под двери, и Бен отскочил в сторону прежде чем низ джинсов загорелся. - Я обожаю пауков.

\- Разумеется, - выдохнул Бен, с некоторым трудом убирая пламя. - Ты злой колдун, который проводит темные обряды прямо посреди комнаты в общежитии. Разумеется, ты обожаешь пауков.

\- Да, - подтвердил Хоуэлл, - очень злой. Но по крайней мере мне хотя бы есть чем заняться посреди ночи вместо того, чтобы драться на магической дуэли с ни в чем не повинным незнакомцем... Эй, ты что делаешь?

Бен сменил тактику. В небе висели грозовые облака, согнанные объединенной магией его и Хоуэлла, а он не нуждался ни в святом образе, ни в переносе звуковых характеристик, чтобы вызвать дождь. Он слышал, как влага с легким шипением просочилась в комнату Хоуэлла - сначала туманом, потом моросью, а потом - стремительным потоком.

\- Мои волосы! - взвизгнул Хоуэлл, а потом, с некоторым опозданием, раздался возглас:  
Мои конспекты! 

И наконец:

\- Ладно, ладно, входи, изверг.

Заклятия на двери спали. Не удерживаемая более ничем, магия Бена чуть не снесла дверь с петель. Он пошатываясь вошел в комнату, остановился на пороге и огляделся.

Обстановка не очень-то напоминала логово суперзлодея. Ни скелетов, ни чучел животных, развешанных по стенам на цепях. То была обыкновенная комната в общежитии, более-менее похожая на его собственную - разве что гораздо более захламленная. Одежда и книги занимали все горизонтальные поверхности и свисали с не-горизонтальных. На самом деле на полу одежды было больше чем собственно пола. Одежда вываливалась из распахнутого шкафа, просачивалась под кровать и затапливала собой стул и добрую половину письменного стола. На тумбочке гордо высилась небольшая стопка грязной посуды, и дождевая вода стекала по швам половиц, скапливаясь в луже глубиной в целый дюйм посреди комнаты. Где-то в стенах посвистывал кит. 

А еще была дыра во вселенной. 

Часть штукатурки за кроватью осыпалась, образовав похожий на пещеру вход, достаточно большой, чтобы в него можно было пройти. И оттуда лился дневной свет, хотя за стенами общежития стояла глухая дождливая ночь. По ту сторону Бен увидел узкую каменистую тропинку, извивающуюся по травянистому склону, а за ним - игрушечные силуэты магазинчиков и домиков, сгрудившихся вдоль паутины дорог, тянущихся до самого горизонта, где небо переходило в море. В вышине кричали чайки, и легкий ветерок принес в комнату соленый морской привкус. 

По виду, звуку и запаху Бен уже узнал Портхэвен, знакомый ему как его пять пальцев. Он выругался. И еще раз выругался, долго, громко и с чувством. Затем обернулся, проверяя, закрыта ли дверь. 

\- Я пытался спрятать проход до того, как ты вошел, - угрюмо признался Хоуэлл. Его мокрые волосы безжизненными змеями свешивались на лицо, с них капала вода, напоминая о водорослях. - Но ты можешь полюбоваться, пока пытаешь меня. Пошли, это вполне безопасно. 

Бен посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Из всех странностей, открывшихся перед ним, наиболее абсурдным казался сам Хоуэлл. Затем Бен снова взглянул на дыру в стене, подумал, черт возьми, почему бы и нет, и невзирая на доводы рассудка, шагнул в Ингарию. 

Ну что ж, все было реально. Не окно, не один из тех миражей, когда зритель видит призрачные отблески другого мира, проносящегося мимо его собственного, далекие и недостижимые, как задний фон на картине. Это было совсем иначе. Бен чувствовал, как ветер треплет его волосы, слышал хруст гравия под ногами. Корова в отдалении подняла голову и подозрительно посмотрела на него. Бен сделал несколько шагов по тропинке и обнаружил, что не может дальше идти. 

Он не видел никакого препятствия. Он словно наткнулся на стеклянную стену, непроницаемую, неумолимую и совершенно непреодолимую. Несколько секунд Бен толкал ее, прощупывая края своей магией. Ничего. 

\- Не сработает, - произнес Хоуэлл все тем же страдальческим голосом. Он подошел к Бену, скрестив руки на груди. Он уже ухитрился наложить на волосы какое-то высушивающее заклинание, и теперь они гладкими шелковистыми волнами спадали на его ключицы. Бен уловил тонкий запах жимолости, исходящий от его одежды. Хоуэлл все еще был в пижамных штанах. - Оказалось, что разрывать ткань реальности труднее, чем я предполагал. 

Бен потер виски. Корова прекратила жевать траву и неторопливо направилась к ним, но уткнулась головой в барьер и удивленно замычала. Бену очень хотелось прилечь.

\- Но зачем? 

Хоуэлл вздернул подбородок. Он казался не то благородным мучеником, не то хитроглазым королем Волшебной Страны, задумавшимся в кругу поганок.

\- Ты наложил около четырехсот заклинаний на единственную рабочую дверь. А с другой стороны стояли королевские гвардейцы, и мне не хотелось устраивать международный скандал, поэтому я решил, что пойду своим путем. 

Казалось бесполезным уточнять, что он уже устроил между-вселенный скандал, попытавшись соединить два мира там, где они не должны соединяться. Ох уж эта необученная сила, как сказала миссис Пенстеммон, нарезая круги вокруг Бена и неодобрительно поцокивая языком, когда впервые увидела его. Опасность для себя и окружающих. То же самое относилось и к Хоуэллу Дженкинсу, только в семикратном размере.

\- Я про то, - сказал Бен, снова потирая лоб, - зачем тебе вообще туда надо?

\- Зачем? - повторил Хоуэлл. - Как зачем? Шутишь? Место, где моя сестра не доберется до меня, где, возможно, я смогу зарабатывать на жизнь тем, что я люблю делать, - он запустил еще один разряд магии в волосы, отчего те послушно затрепетали, - вместо того, чтобы продать душу аудиторской фирме моего шурина и пополнить его легионы младших управляющих с мертвыми глазами? - Он обнажил зубы в улыбке, счастливой и яркой, как мишура. - Так почему бы и нет? 

И стоя в тупике на ничейной земле, Бен подумал - как странно, что он нашел родственную душу именно здесь - не в коридорах власти Кингсбери, не в цветущем саду поместья Пенстеммон, но в совершенно немагической рутине своих студенческих будней. Он бросил взгляд на мешанину ветхих улочек, раскинувшуюся у подножия холма, оглянулся через плечо на клочок комнаты в общежитии, видневшийся через дыру в стене и снова посмотрел на Хоуэлла. Это совершенно невозможное существо, отвратительное надушенное чудовище казалось самым надежным, что было в обоих мирах, между которыми они стояли. 

\- Да, - ответил Бен. - Я с тобой согласен.

Хоуэлл бросил на него острый взгляд. Его пристальные яркие глаза легко терялись посреди бушующего разнообразия… ну, скажем, того, кем он являлся. Но теперь Бен уже знал, что нужно присмотреться повнимательнее. 

\- В любом случае это не имеет значения, - Хоуэлл махнул рукой в сторону невидимой преграды. - Моя магия еще недостаточно сильна, чтобы пробить дорогу. 

Тем не менее у него почти получилось. Корова раздраженно фыркнула, опустила голову и ринулась вперед как бык. Бен и Хоуэлл инстинктивно отступили назад и обнаружили, что стоят у стены общежития плечом к плечу, а тыльные стороны их ладоней соприкасаются.

\- Знаешь, - заметил Бен, перекрывая яростное мычание и скрежет, - если поставить навес и сделать стены, ты всегда сможешь использовать это место как гардеробную.

Хоуэлл ухмыльнулся. Это было немного похоже на то, как Бен наблюдал за восходом солнца над морем из окна своей спальни в деревенском домике миссис Пенстеммон - сперва постепенно появлялись едва заметные прожилки розового и золотого, а потом - внезапный всплеск света, искрящегося и мерцающего на зеленой воде.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты мне понравишься, - сказал Хоуэлл.

***

Бен почти не помнил, как прошел экзамен по Шекспиру на следующее утро. В его памяти осталась только как они с Хоуэллом сидели после экзамена в залитой солнцем буковой роще напротив библиотеки, и склонив головы читали единственный экземпляр “Золотой Ветви”. Точнее, читал Бен, пока Хоуэлл зевал, потягивался, с помощью магии сплетал венки из нарциссов и издавал нечленораздельные одобрительные звуки каждый раз, когда Бен спрашивал, можно ли перевернуть страницу.

\- Признайся, - наконец сказал Бен, когда такое продолжалось уже больше часа, - тебе вообще не нужна была эта несчастная книга. 

\- Как это не нужна? - оскорбился Хоуэлл. - Он посвящена той же ветви магии, к которой принадлежат охранные заклинания на двери в Ингарию. Мне нужно было изучить ее. И тебя. 

\- Меня? - недоверчиво повторил Бен. Он захлопнул книгу. Сосредоточиться у него все равно не получалось - только не с Хоуэллом, благоухающим утренней розой всего в двух дюймах от его лица. 

\- Ага, - беззаботно подтвердил Хоуэлл. Он подтянул колени к груди и устроился, обхватив их руками. Венок бледно-желтых цветов, все еще блестящий от росы, свисал из его пальцев. - Хотел посмотреть, приведешь ли ты меня в Ингарию, если тебя подкупить. Или соблазнить. Но затем я посчитал, что ты слишком благороден, и потому просто начал пробивать собственный путь.

Бен ощутил странный, неуместный укол вины.

\- Слушай, дело не в том, что я хотел оставить дверь только себе, - начал он. - Просто…

Он оборвал себя. В конце концов, это было неважно. Он с первого взгляда на Хоуэлла понял, что проведет Хоуэлла в Ингарию, и скорее раньше, чем позже, и плевать, что подумают Джастин и миссис Пенстеммон. Он отбросил конспекты в сторону и растянулся на траве рядом с Хоуэллом, вдыхая аромат роз. Вчерашняя дуэль, похоже, оказалась не хуже кровопускания, и он снова мог мыслить ясно. 

\- Я проведу тебя на трех условиях.

Невероятные глаза Хоуэлла тут же загорелись. Лучше, чтобы его сила оказалась на их с миссис Пенстеммон стороне, чем на какой-то другой.

\- Да?  
\- Во-первых, - сказал Бен, - ты прекращаешь проделывать дыры во вселенной. Не говоря уже о том, что это просто-напросто опасно, я - тот несчастный, которому потом приходится их латать. 

Хоуэлл вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Но я оставлю себе гардеробную.

\- Во-вторых, - продолжил Бен, - как только мы окажемся на той стороне, ты пойдешь со мной к моей преподавательнице магии, миссис Пенстеммон. Если тебя не обучить, ты настоящая угроза. 

Неудивительно, что услышав о перспективе уроков магии Хоуэлл тут же воспрял духом.

\- Я согласен, - он высокомерно взмахнул рукой. - Полагаю, ты все равно понадобился бы мне в качестве гида. 

Бен представил себе, как покажет Хоуэллу достопримечательности Книгсберри, сводит его в лучшие таверны и книжные магазины Маркет-Чиппинг, прогуляется с ним по пляжам Портхэвена, и что-то словно отлегло от сердца.

\- И в-третьих, - сказал он и на мгновение замешкался, - сперва ты выпьешь со мной кофе?

Хоуэлл рассмеялся. В утреннем свете он мерцал как граненая стеклянная подвеска в солнечных лучах, от которой невозможно оторвать взгляд. Он подался вперед и с улыбкой нежно водрузил венок из нарциссов Бену на голову.

\- Тогда пойдем.

**Эпилог**

Много лет спустя, войдя во дворцовую библиотеку, принц Джастин обнаружил, что оба Придворных Волшебника дремлют за одним из столов, склонив головы на одну и ту же книгу.  
Ошеломляющее зрелище. Джастин был совершенно уверен, что в библиотеке было по меньшей мере шесть экземпляров данной книги (“Поэзия в Проклятьях и Проклятья в Поэзии: краткий обзор”). Как бы то ни было, его монарший брат всегда следил, чтобы библиотека была хорошо укомплектована. Но с другой стороны, он хорошо знал волшебников, а этих двух волшебников - в особенности, чтобы знать - почти все, что они делают, ошеломляет других.  
Он разжег огонь в камине и тихо выскользнул из библиотеки. 


End file.
